Bonnie
:Você está procurando por Toy Bonnie, por Shadow Bonnie, por Springtrap, por Plushtrap, por Nightmare Bonnie ou até mesmo por Jack-O-Bonnie? FNaF = Bonnie (originalmente Bonnie the Bunny) é um dos quatro antagonistas em Five Nights at Freddy's. Assim como Freddy e Chica, Bonnie alegra as crianças durante o dia na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear. Contudo, durante a noite, ele faz o que os outros animatrônicos fazem: agarra um humano e tenta colocá-lo em um traje de Freddy Fazbear, matando-o. Aparência Bonnie é um animatrônico coelho de olhos marrons que possui orelhas articuladas que podem dobrar para frente, e usa uma gravata borboleta vermelha. No Palco, ele segura uma guitarra vermelha. Excluindo a cabeça e a cor, o corpo de Bonnie é semelhante ao de Freddy. Esta versão de Bonnie, assim como todas as versões dos animatrônicos do primeiro jogo, parece não ter dentes em sua mandíbula superior. Localização Bonnie começa a noite no Palco, juntamente com seus companheiros Freddy e Chica. Após sua ativação, ele irá se mover para qualquer lugar do lado esquerdo do restaurante, excluindo a Enseada do Pirata. Isto significa que ele pode aparecer na Área de Refeições, Bastidores, Corredor Oeste, Depósito, e no Canto do Corredor Oeste. Comportamento thumb|left|302px|Bonnie atacando o jogador Bonnie costuma ir e vir do Escritório com mais frequência do que os outros animatrônicos e, assim como Foxy, ele só se aproxima pelo lado esquerdo. Quando ele estiver perto do jogador, ele irá olhar através da porta para dentro do Escritório, ao contrário de Chica que olha pela janela. A frequência com que Bonnie se aproxima do Escritório parece ser devido ao teletransporte, que é perceptível com o Cheat Mode ativado. Bonnie também é capaz de desativar temporariamente as câmeras enquanto se move, assim como faz Chica. Em algumas noites, se o jogador não olhar Bonnie com frequência no monitor, ele não sairá do Palco. Este é um dos métodos para sobreviver após a segunda noite, embora Foxy possa facilmente atacar o jogador que não olha com frequência o monitor. Na quarta e quinta noites, quando estiver visível na CAM 2B, Bonnie irá chacoalhar sua cabeça e mandíbula violentamente, de forma paranormal. Pode-se ouvir o som dele chacoalhando a cabeça, mesmo que o jogador não esteja olhando para ele no monitor. Em qualquer noite, ele pode ser visto em pé a poucos centímetros da câmera nos Bastidores (CAM 05), olhando diretamente para ela. Seu olho estará completamente preto, apenas em branco as sua pupilas. Quando Bonnie entra no Escritório enquanto o jogador olha o monitor, pequenos gemidos poderão ser ouvidos. Uma vez que o jogador abaixa o monitor, Bonnie irá atacá-lo e acabar com o jogo. Os mesmos barulhos poderão ser ouvidos enquanto Chica está se preparando para atacar. Bonnie e Chica são capazes de abaixar o monitor a fim de atacar, o que significa que o jogador não pode ficar vendo o monitor até 6:00 da manhã, como se pensava anteriormente. Em qualquer noite, quando Bonnie está na área dos Bastidores, o jogador poderá dar um close-up nele, simplesmente abaixando e subindo o monitor. Mudar para outra sala antes de fazer isto fará com que a cena não aconteça. Áudio Os gemidos que Bonnie provoca ao entrar no escritório. Curiosamente, Chica faz este mesmo barulho. Arquivo:Bonniesound1.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound2.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound3.ogg O grito que Bonnie dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá este mesmo grito nesta mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg O barulho que Bonnie provoca ao sair de uma sala para outra. Chica também faz este barulho enquanto se move. Freddy passa a emitir este barulho quando a energia acaba totalmente. Arquivo:BonnieChicamoving.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas * Bonnie é geralmente o primeiro animatrônico a chegar na porta do Escritório. * Da noite 1 à noite 3, Bonnie é mais ativo do que os outros animatrônicos, sendo, em geral, o primeiro animatrônico a deixar o Palco. * Curiosamente, quando Bonnie está nos Bastidores, ele parece não dar atenção ao endoesqueleto de metal em cima da mesa, que não tem um traje. Embora o Cara do Telefone afirme que os animatrônicos irão colocar trajes em endoesqueletos sem traje, por ser supostamente "contra as regras", Bonnie não reconhece o endoesqueleto e prefere se concentrar no jogador, contrariando as declarações do ex-guarda noturno. No entanto, isto pode ser porque nos Bastidores está cheio de peças de reposição, e, como tal, um endoesqueleto não está fora de lugar ali. * Existe um glitch em que o jogador pode sobreviver por alguns segundos o ataque de Bonnie. Se o jogador ficar levantando e abaixando o monitor rapidamente, o jumpscare de Bonnie irá se repetir e a morte será prolongada, atrasando um Game Over. Veja este vídeo. Este glitch também funciona com Chica. * Bonnie pega novatos desavisados de surpresa, já que é o primeiro a aparecer e com mais frequência do que os outros animatrônicos. * Parece que Bonnie é destro, como visto, ele segura sua guitarra com a mão direita. * Em raras ocasiões, Bonnie pode gemer enquanto está na porta. Aparência * Bonnie pode ter sido baseado em Mr. Munch de Chuck E. Cheese, já que ambos tem a pele roxa e uma cor mais clara em sua barriga. * Bonnie é o único animatrônico que não possui sobrancelhas no primeiro jogo. Nome * Seu nome real é Bonnie, the Bunny, traduzido no português como Bonnie, o Coelho. Em todas as instâncias, a palavra Bunny tem como característica estar em diminutivo, portanto, o nome poderia ser facilmente traduzido para Bonnie, o Coelhinho. Trailer * No trailer, Bonnie é visto correndo pelo corredor. Esta habilidade foi-lhe tirada no jogo final, e Foxy assumiu este posto. * No trailer, Bonnie é mostrado tirando sua cabeça do traje e mostrando seu endoesqueleto. Entretanto, isto nunca acontece dentro do jogo. ** Algumas pessoas acreditam que o Bonnie do segundo jogo possa ser uma referência ao trailer do primeiro jogo, já que Bonnie que não possui um rosto. Porém, nada foi confirmado. Alucinações * Em ocasiões muito raras, após a tela de Game Over aparecer, ou assim que iniciar o jogo, uma imagem em tela cheia da cabeça de Bonnie sem olhos (o mesmo visto em alucinações) pode aparecer. A imagem permanece por cerca de dez segundos até as pupilas brancas aparecerem repentinamente. Depois de mais alguns segundos, o jogo retorna para a tela principal. Isto também pode ocorrer em versão móvel. * Bonnie é o único animatrônico, além de Freddy, a ter mais de um homólogo, sendo Toy Bonnie e Shadow Bonnie. ** Entretanto, Shadow Bonnie está mais para ser um homólogo de Toy Bonnie do que de Bonnie. Áudio * Bonnie faz um som de gemido anormalmente semelhante ao de um humano enquanto entra no Escritório. A causa disto é desconhecida, já que é pouco provável que uma caixa de voz robótica consiga imitar sons sibilantes orgânicos, mesmo ela estando danificada. Isto pode coincidir com a possibilidade de que os robôs sejam assombrados, e alguma desconhecida fonte paranormal esteja provocando isto. Também pode-se encaixar à teoria de que há um humano dentro do traje, embora seja improvável, já que os mecanismos internos o matariam. ** Chica faz estes mesmos barulhos enquanto entra no Escritório. Realidade thumb|264px|Scott Cawthon dizendo qual animatrônico ele acha mais medonho * De acordo com Scott Cawthon, Bonnie é o animatrônico que ele acha mais medonho, e disse que já teve pesadelos com ele enquanto desenvolvia o jogo. * De acordo com uma entrevista a Scott Cawthon, Bonnie foi o primeiro animatrônico adicionado ao jogo. * Não havia uma animação de Bonnie para quando ele matava o jogador, era apenas uma imagem estática. |-| FNaF2 = Bonnie fez sua segunda aparição em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 juntamente com os outros três animatrônicos originais. Aparência No segundo jogo, Bonnie tem um design muito diferente - assim como Freddy Fazbear, ele também tem dois botões em seu peitoral. Seu rosto está eviscerado, com maior parte dele removida, deixando apenas a sua mandíbula, com mais dentes do que ele possui no primeiro jogo. Ele não possui braço esquerdo, tendo em seu lugar um monte de fios. Uma camada da boca foi retirada, fazendo com que ele pareça ter dentes maiores. Seu traje se tornou todo esfarrapado, principalmente em torno das pernas, e alguns fios saltam para fora de seu corpo. Ele também parece ter um intestino maior, já que nesta parte o seu corpo está mais arredondado. Seu queixo agora não cobre parte de sua gravata borboleta vermelha, e seu traje está num tom mais azulado, ao contrário da cor lilás. É explicado que esta nova aparência foi uma tentativa de retrofit que ocorreu nos antigos animatrônicos, antes de serem substituídos pelos modelos Toy, tal como Toy Bonnie. Comportamento thumb|right|190px|Bonnie atacando o jogador Ao contrário do primeiro jogo, Bonnie parece seguir um caminho fixo, sem parecer se teletransportar durante o jogo. Ele começa a se mover na Noite 2, mas é muito inativo na Noite 3. Bonnie começa a noite na sala de Partes & Serviços junto com os animatrônicos antigos e sai para o Salão Principal. Em seguida, ele aparece no corredor em frente ao Escritório, olhando para o jogador. Depois, caminha até a Sala de Festas 1 e entra no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo, ignorando completamente o seu ponto cego. Ao abaixar o Monitor, o jogador irá se deparar com Bonnie em frente a sua mesa, com as luzes piscando constantemente e, em seguida, ele irá desaparecer. O jogador tem menos de um segundo para colocar a Máscara de Freddy para evitar a morte eminente. Atrasar ou não colocar a máscara fará com que o Escritório volte ao normal, mas, na próxima vez que o jogador abaixar o Monitor, Bonnie irá atacar. Ele também pode abaixar o Monitor ou retirar a máscara do jogador caso este não tenha conseguido afastar o animatrônico do Escritório. Bonnie é incrivelmente ativo, especialmente nas noites finais; após um tempo que ele for pego na câmera do Salão Principal, poderá aparecer entrando no duto de ventilação e pegar o jogador desprevenido. Assim como acontece nos outros animatrônicos, a lanterna parece atrasá-lo. Áudio O grito de Bonnie ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem este mesmo grito, excluindo Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas * Como no primeiro jogo, Bonnie será mais ativo que Chica. * Também como no primeiro jogo, Bonnie se aproxima pelo lado esquerdo do jogador (Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo) enquanto Chica se aproxima pelo lado direito (Duto de Ventilação Direito). * Bonnie e Chica são os dois animatrônicos que não podem ser vistos no ponto cego dos dutos de ventilação. ** Isto é um grande contraste ao primeiro jogo, o qual ambos podem ser vistos através das Luzes do Corredor. * Bonnie é um dos cinco animatrônicos que não emitem o som de alerta em algumas situações, os outros quatro são Mangle, Toy Chica, The Puppet e Golden Freddy. ** No caso de Bonnie, ele não emite o som de alerta quando está no corredor em frente ao Escritório. Como ele não ataca daquela posição, não é problemático ao jogador. Aparência * Bonnie é um dos dois animatrônicos que atacam com o olho de seu endoesqueleto. Toy Chica também ataca desta maneira. Trailer * Curiosamente, os olhos de Bonnie são mostrados vermelhos no trailer do jogo. Porém, no menu principal, na câmera da Sala de Festas 1 e Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo, eles são brancos. ** Mesmo na sala de Partes & Serviços, quando os animatrônicos aparecem inativos, pode-se ver o olho vermelho de Bonnie. Aparência * O jogador tem uma rara chance de ver Bonnie piscar (ou ficar sem olhos) enquanto ele está parado no Escritório. No entanto, isto pode ser causado pelas luzes piscantes. Custom Night * No rosto de Bonnie na tela de customização da Custom Night, um pedaço de sua gravata pode ser visto atravessando sua mandíbula e aparecendo em seus dentes. Isto foi, provavelmente, um erro de Scott Cawthon. Cutscenes * Na cutscene da Noite 3, Bonnie fica sem olhos assim como aparece em algumas alucinações. |-| FNaF3 = Bonnie retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Assim como os outros animatrônicos, ele aparece apenas como uma atração da Pavores Fazbear. Seus restos podem ser vistos na Cam 02. Aparência Os restos de Bonnie se assemelham ao seu modelo do primeiro jogo, com exceção de que este não apresenta braços, olhos, orelhas, pernas e o endoesqueleto. No lugar do seu olho direito, pode-se ver uma luz piscante. Um suporte de metal pode ser visto sob seu torso o qual é pouco visível. A mandíbula de Bonnie está pendurada, já que é apenas um traje vazio. Minigames A aparição mais notável de Bonnie é durante um Minigame de fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na segunda noite, o jogador controlará Bonnie, que estará do lado de Chica no Palco do primeiro jogo. Ao deixar o Palco e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy Fazbear, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante, e o jogador poderá ver os restos de Freddy Fazbear espalhados pelo chão, fazendo menção ao que houve no minigame anterior. A versão roxa de Freddy entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Ao tentar se afastar, em seguida, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Bonnie, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante os minigames fim-de-noite da Noite 3, 4 e 5, os restos de Bonnie poderão ser vistos espalhados no chão da sala em que ele foi desmantelado. Curiosidades * Bonnie é um dos dois animatrônicos originais que não têm uma versão Phantom no terceiro jogo, sendo o outro Golden Freddy. * Nos minigames fim-de-noite, Bonnie apresenta uma cor azul semelhante a de Toy Bonnie, ao invés de sua cor lilás normal. * Springtrap é comumente teorizado o modelo original de Bonnie. Isto é evidente devido aos dois animatrônicos terem aparência de coelho e também ao fato do Cara do Telefone mencionar Springtrap como "Spring Bonnie" durante o telefonema da Noite 5. |-| FNaF4 = right Como os outros animatrônicos Bonnie por si próprio não aparece em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. O seu plushie pode ser visto nos minigames de algumas noites antes ou depois de completar cada noite. Outra aparição dele é na TV com o desenho "Fredbear and Friends". Além disto, um bullie usa uma máscara dele. Aparência Como uma pelúcia, Bonnie tem uma gravata vermelha, sua cor é azul e sua barriga, que tem uma cor mais clara, tem 2 botões. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Jogatina 2.png|Os animatrônicos (da esquerda para a direita: Bonnie, Chica e Freddy) Show stage nocamera.png|Bonnie com Chica e Freddy no Palco 223.png|Chica sumiu 90.png|Bonnie na Área de Refeições Cam1B bonnie2.png|Bonnie de costas para a câmera 205.png|Bonnie nos Bastidores 555.png|Close-up de Bonnie na sala dos Bastidores 192.png|Bonnie no Depósito 206.png|Bonnie no Corredor Oeste 188.png|Bonnie no Canto do Corredor Oeste 479.png|Bonnie olhando para a CAM 4B enquanto contorce sua cabeça Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie contorcendo sua cabeça (animado) Tumblr inline naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie aparecendo em uma das portas 640px-Bonnie shadow.png|A sombra de Bonnie visível na janela Bonnie screen mini.gif|O Twitcher KennyXii se deparando com a tela de Bonnie sem olhos após o Game Over Imagens Clareadas Stage Normal.png|Bonnie, Chica e Freddy no Palco Stage NoChica.png|O Palco sem Chica Animatronics.png|Os Animatrônicos DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie na Área de Refeições Cam1B bonnie2 bright.png|Bonnie de costas para a câmera Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie nos Bastidores Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie encarando a câmera dos Bastidores Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie no Depósito 206 bright.png|Bonnie no Corredor Oeste 188 bright.png|Bonnie no Canto do Corredor Oeste 479 bright.png|Bonnie olhando para a CAM 2B enquanto contorce sua cabeça BDAF bright.png|Bonnie na porta esquerda enquanto as luzes estão ligadas Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Bonnie no menu principal, entre Toy Freddy e Toy Chica Freddy Fazbear mask FNaF 2.png|Bonnie no Escritório enquanto o jogador está usando a máscara Old_Bonnie.gif|Bonnie aparecendo no Escritório (animado) PartsService.png|Bonnie na sala de Partes & Serviços Bonnie_In_The_Main_Hall.png|Bonnie indo ao jogador através do Salão Principal 197.png|Bonnie prestes a entrar no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo através da Sala de Festas 1 FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo Bonnie_Down_The_Hall.png|Bonnie fora do Escritório BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie e Foxy fora do Escritório Bonnie_In_Front_Of_Player.png|Bonnie em frente ao jogador BonnieJumpscare.gif|Bonnie atacando o jogador Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie durante as cutscenes Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie olhando para o jogador durante as cutscenes Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|Bonnie, com a cabeça virada ao jogador e sem olhos, durante as cutscenes FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|A textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|A textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes, olhando para o jogador FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|A textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes, com a cabeça virada para o jogador e sem olhos 1stNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica durante a cutscene da primeira noite 2ndNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica durante a cutscene da segunda noite 3rdNightCutscene.png|Bonnie, Chica e Golden Freddy encarando o jogador, todos sem olhos 4thNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica com The Puppet durante as cutscenes FNaF2_Bonnie_in_Office_Transparent.png|A textura de Bonnie quando chega no Escritório Imagens Clareadas FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Bonnie no Salão Principal BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Bonnie prestes a entrar no duto da Sala de Festas 1 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Heads.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no Good Ending HeadsGlowing.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no Bad Ending CAM 02 Light On.png|Carcaça de Bonnie sendo usada como abajur na Cam 04 Variados Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie correndo durante o trailer. Ele não tem esta habilidade na versão final do jogo. No entanto, Foxy tem essa habilidade BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie durante o dia, tocando sua guitarra Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Endoesqueleto da face de Bonnie Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie visto no Corredor Oeste durante o trailer FNAF_2_Old_Bonnie.png|Bonnie no trailer do segundo jogo. Ele perdeu parte de sua face mas permanece ativo Hewillback.png|Bonnie ao lado de Freddy e Chica durante o trailer teaser do terceiro jogo. Note que Bonnie está encarando a câmera Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie_doll.png|A pelúcia de Bonnie. Ela está disponível somente na versão portátil do jogo Scott_informally_confirming_Bonnie_as_a_male.jpg|Scott confirmando que Bonnie é macho Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie, sem sua face, em um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ao lado de Toy Bonnie BonnieDoll.png|A pelúcia de Bonnie. Ela pode ser conquistada após a conclusão do desafio "Double Trouble" presente na Custom Night Bonnie_Icon.png|Rosto de Bonnie na tela de customização da Custom Night (note que há um pedaço de sua gravata entrando em seus dentes) Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no minigame "Dê Presentes, Dê a Vida" FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|O sprite de Bonnie no minigame "SAVE THEM" Bonnie Sprite Gif.gif|Bonnie nos Minigames de FNaF3 Bonniedestroyedminigame.png|Bonnie desmontado nos Minigames de FNaF3 Outros FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Bonnie no fundo junto com Chica e Foxy do quarto teaser de FNaF: The Novel FNaF TheNovel5.jpg|Bonnie no fundo junto com Chica e Foxy no quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames BonniePlush.png|Uma pelúcia de Bonnie Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatrônico Categoria:Masculinos